<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheating aboard the Argo II by MultiverseFantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984257">Cheating aboard the Argo II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy'>MultiverseFantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniper seeks Grover aboard the Argo, asking for help along the way. What she finds may shock you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheating aboard the Argo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juniper frantically searched the Argo with desperate determination. She'd already looked everywhere in Camp Half-Blood and the surrounding forests but she couldn't find her boyfriend anywhere. She'd been looking for Grover all afternoon, eager to talk to him after what had happened. A few of the water nymphs pointed the dryad in the direction of the large bronze ship claiming to have seen him heading this way an hour ago, leaving her to climb aboard and search by herself.</p><p>The ship proved to be a massive maze however and she immediately got lost, resorting to simply opening the first door she came across. She entered a cabin where a large double bed sat against the wall, which she discovered was occupied by a black haired demigod with the covers drawn up to his shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said startled, alerting the hero to her presence as his head whipped around to see her standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" Percy cried out jumping under the covers covering himself. Juniper only saw his bare chest and arms but flushed green of embarrassment, clearly realizing she'd interrupted him in a passionate embrace with a girl. She had been friends with the son of Poseidon and his girlfriend Annabeth for years now but had never found herself walking in on them like this, unintentionally or otherwise.</p><p>It turned out she still hadn't as she saw the shocked face of the young woman lying beside him, her wide blue eyes staring back at her framed by equally black hair. She yanked the bed sheets up to her chin hiding her naked body from sight, her cheeks flushed red. Juniper recognized Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, but was surprised to see her here. "Juniper! Don't you knock!" Thalia yelled.</p><p>"Sorry" the dryad apologized. "I didn't mean to, I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm looking for Grover. Have you seen him?"</p><p>"No, we haven't" Percy told her, glancing down at the girl next to him as she shook her head. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>She hesitated, feeling rather awkward and ashamed. "No, it's fine. I just need to speak to him. I'll…leave you too it" she replied quickly stepping out the room and closing the door. The two demigod's shared an embarrassed glance and shrugged, returning to make out in the crisp clean sheets of the bed.</p><p>Juniper continued her search through the ship, walking briskly down the hall until she heard voices ahead. It sounded like a boys voice so she sped up her pace, coming to an open door to another sleeping cabin. This one used bunks rather than a single bed, but only one was being used by three occupants.</p><p>She came to a stop at the threshold realizing Grover wasn't here immediately. The bodies sharing the bunk were human, all naked and only two of them were boys. She didn't announce herself like she had when she found percy, but she did find herself blinking twice thinking she was seeing things. For a moment she thought the two boys were the same person, but then she realized they were twins. The stroll brothers, laughing and jeering and high giving each other. She recognized the girl sandwiched between them though, her blonde hair falling over her face obscuring her stormy grey eyes.</p><p>"Oh fuck me!" Annabeth gasped as she fell forward against Travis's chest, the hot broad shouldered teen laying on his back holding her up as his hips thrust between her thighs. Her fingers clawed into his skin digging her nails in, her brow seating as his brother knelt behind her pounding into her ass. Her body jerked with each thrust, her back arched throwing her head back to moan loudly. "Oh fuck me sideways!" She groaned.</p><p>"That'll be for the finale" Travis laughed slapping her backside.</p><p>Juniper watched for a few seconds before clearing her throat, waiting for the three of them to glance in her direction before speaking apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt…"</p><p>"Nah, it's fine" Conner grinned massaging the daughter of Athena's neck. "Chase here hasn't been DP'd yet, so we offered a first hand demonstration."</p><p>"Blackmailed more like" Annabeth growled between moans, wincing in discomfort unfamiliar with the feeling of having a dick in her tight anus. She looked across at Juniper, quick line asking "can this wait? Because I'm kinda busy…"</p><p>"I just wondered if you knew where I might find Grover" Juniper quickly asked, seeing the demigod's were in the middle of something."</p><p>"I think he was in the mess hall" Travis shrugged suggestively. Conner was too distracted with Annabeth's small breasts to answer. Annabeth halted her panting longer enough to give Juniper directions through the ship to the mess, letting the dryad thank them and bid them farewell. She sprinted down the hall listening to Annabeth's pained cries as she climaxed a few moments later.</p><p>With the blondes directions she found the mess hall easily, but Grover wasn't there either. Instead she walked in on a small girl with pageboy hair wearing cat-eye glasses bent over the table where an impish young man stood behind her carefully slotting his penis into her from behind. "Oh yes, give it to me" the girl whimpered, her feet kicking a few inches off the floor between the boys legs were his jeans were bunched around his ankles. The shaggy haired boy groaned from the tightness as he entered her, holding gently onto her waist until he lodged halfway.</p><p>"Fuck, your tighter than my girlfriend" he muttered, beginning to steadily rock against her as Juniper entered the room. Leo saw her out the corner of his eye and, distracted by his current situation, told her "in a minute babe. Plenty of me to go around."</p><p>The dryad averted her gaze from the spectacle, looking around the room for any sign of her boyfriend while Meg McCaffrey grinned lazily on the table. "Your soldier feels so big" she giggled.</p><p>Leo took pride in that statement, pushing himself further into her virgin pussy. "You sure you want me to be your first? Me and my big long thing?" He asked.</p><p>Meg laughed. "Oh no silly. Your thing feels good, but it's not as big as his."</p><p>Leo paused wondering what she meant, until a deep throaty voice called out "PEACHES" behind him. Before he could say or do anything two small but strong hands grasped his shoulders pulling the short plump form of the Karpoi into the demigod's back. Leo felt something large and stiff prod at the base of his spine, his eyes flying wide open just as it found his exposed backdoor. "Oh gAHD!" The son of Hephaestus screamed as Peaches slammed its cock into his rear. Shoving the boy deeper into the young girl proving she wasn't the virgin he thought she was, pinning him to the table where he was fucked mercilessly into the cheering daughter of Demeter.</p><p>Juniper witnessed this bizarre chain of events and decided to back away slowly. "Sorry, I must be going…" she said fumbling her words, exiting through a side door shaking her head in wonder.</p><p>The next couple she ran into was Leo's girlfriend Calypso bouncing on the lap of Pipers boyfriend Jason. Juniper heard them through the closed door first, managing to come to a stop before she ended up barging in. Knocking first she was greeted by the sorceress' voice calling out to her. "Who is it?"</p><p>"It just me, juniper" she called back. "Is grover in there with you?"</p><p>"No, haven't seen him" Jason replied, grunting heavily holding the dark haired girl up in his arms.</p><p>"I really need to find him, but I've looked everywhere" she said hopelessly.</p><p>"Try…try the stables down below" Calypso suggested, her voice rising in pitch. "He might be there with…with Will and…oh god, I'm so close…"</p><p>"Me too" Jason groaned, signaling the end of Junipers talk with them. She moved on quickly, looking for the stairs down to the stables.</p><p>Below decks the larger open area was more spacious. The dryad nervously strode through the space scanning the stalls, her green eyes falling on a figure leaning against one of the wooden barriers with their back to them. From the dark hair and coca colored skin Juniper could tell it wasn't who she was after, but she approached Hazel nonetheless. "Hazel?" She called out in greeting catching her attention.</p><p>The girl turned back to reveal a breathless expression, her arms clinging to the barrier as her body slumped back against it. "Juniper! Hey. What brings you down…" her question was interrupted by a raspy moan escaping her lips, her gaze drifting back to the ground beneath her feet.</p><p>Juniper reached the barrier and folded her arms atop it, casting her eyes down to find the handsome looking son of Apollo crouched in front of her sucking on her clit while fingering the young teen. "Don't mind me" Will said as he licked at Hazels cunt, making her tremble as he pleasured her.</p><p>"I'm looking for Grover" Juniper said sadly, her tone feeling hopeless and deflated. "I can't find him. I've looked everywhere."</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Hazel asked her taking her hand.</p><p>She nodded glumly. "I really need to talk to him."</p><p>"Try the captains cabin" Will suggested bluntly, sticking two fingers into Hazel's anus making her scream.</p><p>Juniper sighed figuring its better than nothing, nodding to the panting daughter of Pluto before leaving them alone.</p><p>Unfortunately she didn't know where the captains cabin was. She thought about returning to the stables to ask for directions but she came across another room of bunk beds where two demigod's were lying side by side sixty-nining each other. One was a tall muscular young man with a crop cut hair dutifully lapping at a delicate young pussy, while the other was a beautiful chocolate haired girl eagerly sucking a massive thick erection. Their naked bodies melded together perfectly, which seemed odd when they weren't really a couple and instead dating other people.</p><p>Juniper entered the room and gently cleared her throat to interrupt the two demigod's asking them "um, do either of you know where the captains cabin is?"</p><p>"Leo's room?" Piper asked releasing the cock in her mouth with a pop. "It's just down the hall and up the stairs on the left" she told her.</p><p>"Thank you" she replied gratefully.</p><p>"Hey, by the way" frank called after her. "You haven't seen my girlfriend by any chance have you?"</p><p>"Um," Juniper paused awkwardly. "Yeah, she was in the stables."</p><p>"Cool" he nodded, waving her in thanks before returning his attention to Pipers wet pussy. Juniper left without asking any more questions and followed Pipers direction, finding the captains cabin without any further difficulty.</p><p>She entered the room and finally found the man she'd been searching for. But her breath caught in her throat when she saw him sitting in the large chair behind the desk staring down at the young black haired demigod kneeling at his feet. The satyr was groaning loudly as his hand clutched at the boys hair pushing him onto his crotch where his long furry dick stood to attention. Nico was an obedient cock sucker deepthroating the woodland creature without complaint.</p><p>Juniper stood frozen in place as Grover opens his eyes to see her staring at him. "Juniper!" He cried out in shock, yanking nIco off his penis instinctively. The boy looked upset until he glanced over his shoulder, his face suddenly turning red of embarrassment.</p><p>"I cheated on you" Juniper blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. She looked at her boyfriend on the verge of tears, finally able to get her confession of her chest. "I had sex with Clariesse."</p><p>Grover appeared stunned for a moment, looking at his girlfriend before offering a comforting. "Okay, it's okay. I forgive you." She breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing a little. Grover glanced down at the teen boy still kneeling in front of him. "Do you want to join us?" He was her with a shrug.</p><p>She broke into a smile as she nodded, falling in beside Nico as the work together to bring the kind hearted satyr to orgasm. After that was done she was guided onto her hands and knees to be spit-roasted between the pair of them for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>